Cierra los ojos
by Karla 'Mione
Summary: Sí, será fácil. No es cosa de otro mundo, además, sólo es cuestión de cerrar los ojos... ¿O ya ni eso? Capítulo 2: Otra perspectiva.
1. Default Chapter

** Cierra los ojos. **

Pac-pac.

A veces sientes que hasta dar un paso cuesta tanto.

Pac-pac.

El aula está vacía, ni ganas de alcanzar a los demás. Sólo me queda guardar estos ingredientes en el armario y bajo.

La soledad nunca fue tan perfecta compañera.

Doy un tirón hacia arriba para jalar el caldero y de momento a otro las fuerzas se desvanecen. Al suelo:

¡Plam!

_¡Ron¿Qué rayos pretendes¡Pude haberlo roto! – le grito, recogiendo apresurada el caldero. _

_Una sonrisa de inocencia asoma entre sus labios. _

_¡Pero si apenas te toqué! Lo que pasa es que eres muy cosquillosa.- _

_¡No soy cosquillosa! Soy muy sensible... que es diferente. – me mira con cara de incredulidad. – Además, eso no fue hacerme cosquillas eso fue asustarme adrede: viniste furtivamente. – le miro, con cara de madre regañando a su pequeño. _

_Es que... es divertido verte saltar asi. – confiesa. _

Me sostengo, a penas, de uno de los lados del armario, luego de haber devuelto el caldero a su lugar. **Cierro los ojos**, con fuerza, pego la cabeza a mis manos, casi blancas, de la fuerza con las que me sostengo. Doy un gran respiro y vuelvo a mi andar.

Ya puse todo en su lugar (todo lo que yo he utilizado, al menos). Cojo mi mochila y me la cuelgo a un hombro, pues mientras voy sacándome la túnica de protección por el otro lado. Ya casi estoy en la puerta.

_Me detengo en el marco y le miro: Recostado de espaldas en el barandal, de frente a mí, con los codos en el muro y la cabeza mirando al cielo. Merlín, qué cansado está. _

_Oye, no tienes que esperarme.- vuelve presuroso su rostro a mí, tanto que no dudo que se haya hecho daño.- Anda yendo tú. La reunión tiene para rato y tú estás cansadísimo. – le digo, mientras me le acerco. _

_No. – me dice, regalándome una sonrisa, no sé de dónde porque ni para eso tiene fuerzas, se nota. – Te espero, yo te espero. – y hasta la voz lo delata. _

_Ron, esta es una reunión de prefectos. Ya sabes: larga y aburrida. – hago un gesto de hastío para acompañar mis palabras - Tú estás muerto, hoy has tenido entrenamiento, y están dándose duro ya que se acerca el partido contra Slytherin. Ve a dormir, no me molesto, ve a dormir.- me le acerco un poquito más y le tomo un brazo con cada mano en un afán afectuoso. _

_Yo te espero. – me casi-susurra, y es ahora él quien me toma de los brazos y me acerca a él – Quiero esperarte.- mirada profunda, cansada, pero ansiosa. _

_Un beso. Sí, está esperando eso... Pero no puedo. Me muero por... pero no puedo. Vale, ahora somos enamorados¡pero de eso hace ni 1 semana! Aún no me acostumbro a esto y... huyo. Le ofrezco una sonrisa, le doy un beso a penitas, con un esbozo de abrazo, y me vuelvo al aula, pudiendo escuchar su suspiro de resignación aún cuando ya le daba la espalda. _

Ya me he quitado la mitad derecha de aquella túnica de protección, y colgado la mochila de ese lado libre. Me saco de un tirón la otra parte del mandil, ahora sí por completo, pero logrando tirar el mandil al suelo... Volví a **cerrar los ojos** con fuerza.

Un gran respiro y voy hacia él, a penas si me detengo, pues lo recojo y sigo de frente, retomando mi camino.

Bajo las escaleras mientras doblo la dichosa túnica, y la trato de alisar. Paso por uno de los salones de clase... No puedo ver su estrecho corredor, ahora oscuro, porque para ello tendría que inclinarme en el barandal.

_Me tiene contra la pared. Tan pegado al uno como al otro. Sonríe, malicioso y ansioso. Va buscando mis labios pero no se decide cómo: por la derecha... Vuelve su rostro hacia la izquierda, tienta... Regresa a la derecha, roza. Me está volviendo loca. Si no me besa ya juro que... Ya tiene mis labios entre los suyos. _

_Sus manos en mi cintura, sus piernas algo separadas, lado a lado de las mías, que están juntas y entre el arco agudo que forman las suyas. No se contiene, y me jala hacia él... No lo resisto y lo jalo más a mí. Va bajando, por mi cuello; una de sus manos abandonó mi cintura para buscar, desesperado, el cuello de mi blusa, y hacerse camino a más... Un gemido y su nombre se me escapan, mientras presiono su espalda, cerca de su hombro, para sentirlo más... la cercanía no parece suficiente: sigo empujándolo hacia mí. _

_Se oyen unos pasos, bajando por la escalera. Trato de separarlo pero no puedo. Lo hago con más fuerza y hasta el último momento besó mi cuello. Se yergue (pues es más alto que yo), rendido vira su cabeza hacia el sonido. Silencio. Los pasos se van alejando y apagando. _

_¿No ves? Nadie vendrá hacia acá. – me dice, refunfuñando de que lo hayan desconcentrado de su importantísima 'labor'. _

_Pues parecía. – le digo, mordiéndome el labio el señal de disculpa. – Igual es peligroso estar acá. Estamos al frente del salón de clases. Pueden venir a limpiar. _

_Se alza de hombros y vuelve a besarme. _

_Sonrío, deteniendo, por ende, su desesperado beso. _

_Se separa, lo suficiente para dejar de besarme, lo suficiente para que nuestra única visión sea el rostro del otro. Sonríe... _

_Te amo. – _

_Ensancho más mi sonrisa. Ya lo he oído decírmelo, pero... aún me resisto a creerlo. _

_¿En serio? – _

_En serio. – repite, asintiendo efusivamente la cabeza. – Te amo.- _

_Lo beso, a penas uniendo nuestros labios. _

_¿De verdad? – _

_Sus manos, que habían vuelto a mi cintura, se vuelven a escapar de ellas. Gira su cabeza al techo, toma aire y... _

_¡TE AMOO! – grita, no largo, sólo fuerte, profundo y grave, pero grita. _

_Mis ojos se ensancharon en cuanto supe lo que iba a hacer. Le iba a tapar la boca con mis manos pero no me dejó. Cuando acabó de gritarlo me prendo de su cuello con mis brazos, sus manos vuelven al lugar de antes, pero con mayor presión, pues me da un giro, casi cargándome. Entre sus labios le digo que también lo amo, y él se lamenta que, a estas horas y en este lugar, sólo los elfos hayan oído su confesión. Promete, eso sí, mañana lo hará con más gente en rededor. Trato, en vano, de hacer que desista su promesa. _

_Y todo vuelve a comenzar... _

**Cierro los ojos**, con calma, ya alejada de aquel lugar, decidiendo que un buen libro me relajará.

Llego a la sala común, sin mayores contratiempos. Aviento mi mochila a una mesa desocupada, distrayendo, quizás, a unos cuantos. Y eso qué más da...

_La pluma deja de deslizarse sobre el pergamino. A penas si puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, con él ahí... por mi cuello. _

_Ron... – le suplico. No es el momento, ni el lugar. Hay personas alrededor. _

_Mas sigue, mis palabras no existen para él. Sus labios semiabiertos, recorriendo mi cuello, delineando mi oreja, humedeciendo mi piel... Estremeciéndome. _

_Ron. – y esta vez el tono de mi voz es un poco más alto. _

_Déjame. – me dice, mientras se deshace de mi brazo, el cual tenía por función alejarlo. Y sigue con su trabajo... _

_Al menos esta vez respondió algo. _

_Su respiración en mi cuello es embriagante. Hago un último esfuerzo y abro los ojos: me doy con unas cuantas miradas puestas en nosotros, los estamos distrayendo. Eso estaba mal. _

_¡Ron! – ya grito. Y logro separarme de él, siendo un poco tosca, pero era la única manera. _

_No estaba preparada para lo que vendría. _

_Frunce el entre cejo y, decidido, toma mi rostro entre sus manos, no me da tiempo si quiera de reaccionar, cuando ya me atrapó en un beso, algo brusco, pero beso. _

_Reacciono e intento separarme, pero él me jala más hacia sí. Esta vez intento, ya con mis manos en su pecho u hombro, pero es demasiado fuerte. 'Estamos distrayendo a personas' me repito en la mente, antes de dejarme llevar por sus labios... 'Y eso qué más da' me digo, ya perdiendo la noción. _

_Cuando decide soltarme yo ya estoy perdida por él, que ni abrir los ojos puedo. _

_Perdóname por obligarte. – me dice, aún con mi rostro entre sus manos. _

_Niego, con la cabeza, pues no encuentro mi voz. No sabe él si me refiero a que _no lo perdono_, o que _no hay problema

_Perdóname. – repite, ya un poco preocupado. _

_Besas delicioso. – es lo único que puedo decir, alejando mi rostro de sus manos, y esquivando su mirada. _

_Sonríe, lo sé, pues hace un pequeño ruido con el aire escapado; y vuelve a su pergamino. _

_Ahora sí, a estudiar. –me dice, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. _

_Giro la cabeza, presurosa, y media molesta; pero él ya está retomando su lectura e ignorándome. _

_Maldición. ¿Y de qué se supone trataba mi ensayo? _

Ya he huido hacia mi habitación, casi tropiezo, por **cerrar mis ojos** para que no salgan un par de lágrimas escurridizas.

Cierro la puerta, tras de mí, mis manos aún en la perilla, la puerta siendo mi respaldo, mis pies evitando que resbale.

Oye, ya no¿vale? Ya no. Ya no quiero recordarte. Ya no.

Hemos subido a mi habitación a recoger unos libros. Es sábado, visita a Hogsmeade, pero lo convencí-obligué que nos quedáramos a repasar.

_'Mione. – vuelve a evocarme, por décima vez, haciendo su berrinche.- ¿tiene que ser hoy¿Precisamente hoy! _

_Sin virarme a encararlo, le respondo, no abandonando mi labor de buscar el buscado libro en mi mini-estantería personal (me he prestado tantos de la biblioteca y demoro tanto en devolverlos que, temo se maltraten, por ello la existencia de ese mueble) _

_Ron. – lo llamo, imitando su voz berrinchuda, para que se de cuenta de cuán infantil suena. – Sí, es necesario. _

_¡Dónde habré dejado ese bendito libro! Ni pensar que lo haya perdido¡ni pensar! _

_¿En serio? – tira de mi blusa, pues no llevo chompa, ya que dentro de la torre el ambiente es más cálido. _

_¡Por supuesto que es en serio, Ron¿Sabes la cantidad de muchachos que asisto? Algunos tienen que estar detrás de mí para que recuerde en qué materia prometí asesorarlos. Siendo tú mi enamorado¿no tienes más privilegios de esa ayuda¡Merlín, Ron! Sólo espero que aprecies mi forma de agradecerte. – _

_Me he exaltado, lo sé, y azoto contra mi estante el libro que al fin había encontrado. Suspirando y agachando la cabeza. Mis manos entrecruzadas a nivel de mi abdomen, una se suelta para dar a mi frente. Culpable. _

_Lo siento. – digo, bajo. Suspiro. _

_Iba a girarme, para dar una real disculpa, pero antes de hacerlo sus manos ya rodearon mi cintura, y su mentón se apoya en mi hombro derecho. Mis manos se alzan en reacción, dejándole espacio para que me rodee más. _

_Oye, yo aprecio lo que haces por mí. – me susurra, directo al oído. Asiento. – Pero ya sabes: mi papel es ser latoso y malcriado. Eso no puede cambiar. – Sonrío. Eso es verdad. _

_Giro la cara hacia la suya, teniéndolo cerquita, cerquita. _

_¿Y mi papel cuál es¿Ser aburrida y empollona? – pregunto, sarcástica, hiriente para mí. _

_Frunce el entrecejo y me corrige. _

_Nada de eso. Tu papel es hacerme entrar en razón, y controlarme un poco. – está tan convencido que le creo. - ¿Recuerdas? Tu me controlas, yo te divierto. _

_Asiento. Sonrío. Tiene una facilidad para reanimarme, única. _

_Me le acerco y le beso. Un rato así e intento virarme, para poder hacerlo mejor, pero no me deja. Tiene razón: nos entretendríamos demasiado y la biblioteca nos espera. O eso pensé que tenía él en mente. Mas su razón era otra. Caí en eso cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos y, bajando por mi cuello, se deslizaron por mi hombro, hacia mi nuca. _

_Vale, eso es trampa. Mis manos sostienen las suyas, a nivel del abdomen, en afán de deshacer el nudo y soltarme. Pero, venga, él sabe que no lo haré. _

_Sonríe y va descendiendo. Próximo destino: mi espalda. Los ¾ superiores de ella, exactamente. Dado que tenía el 1° botón desabrochado, él, al halar de ella (mi blusa) dejó libre más de lo pensado (de mi espalda). _

_Era la 1° vez que me besaban ahí. O, vale, él es mi 1° vez en todo¿no? O casi todo. El punto es que, sería mejor decir: _en nuestrarelación_, es la 1° vez que besa mi espalda. Y se sentía tan bien. _

_Mi mano izquierda se alzó, y fue hacia su nuca, para instarlo a que siga. Demasiado delicioso para acabar. Pero así lo hizo, regresando por mis hombros ahora descubiertos, volviéndome a acomodar la ropa. _

_'De nuevo.' Debí pedir que lo repita. _

_Estabas tensa. – me dice, aún en la misma posición. – Creí que lo necesitabas. _

_Es tan cierto. _

_Es por los exámenes¿no? Que ya se acercan – asiento apesadumbrada. – Venga, preciosa. – presiona el lazo de sus manos. – Tú puedes, siempre puedes. – le sonrío, mirándolo. – Igual si te quito tiempo o algo... Puedo estudiar con Harry y eso.- _

_Eso ni hablar. Ya os conozco, y juntos no estudian mucho que digamos. – sonríe, atrapado. – Además, por supuesto que no eres una molestia, bonito. Yo lo hago con gusto, en serio. _

_Vale. – me suelta y, ya girada yo, agrega. – Sólo lo decía en un último intento desesperado por salvarme de esta tarde en la biblioteca. _

_¡Ron! – le doy una palmadita en el hombro, como reprimenda. _

_¡Va¡Va! – dice, dolido. – Sólo era broma, Hermione, sólo broma. _

_Lo beso, suavecito, para compensar el golpe dado. _

_Oye. – me dice, entre labios. – Está bien, acepto: sólo si me regalas uno de estos muy de cuando en cuando en la biblioteca. Digo, para no aburrirme¿no? – se alza de hombros, inocente. _

_No tiene remedio. Todo lo toma a gracia¡y a mí que me encanta! _

_Vale.- respondo, entre risitas ante su petición. _

_Vale. Pero ahora dame uno grandote, para agarrar valor y entrar a la biblioteca.- _

_Carcajadas de mi parte. _

_Vale. – y dejo el libro en el estante, nuevamente, para librar las manos, y estas puedan ir a dar, entrecruzándose, a su nuca. _

_Eso. Así uno sí tiene ganas de aprender. – fueron las últimas palabras dichas, antes de enfrascarnos en... otras cosas. _

Me encuentro sonriendo. **Cierro los ojos**, tomo aire, voy en busca mi capa. Al lago, al lago y ahora. Me cubro totalmente con la capa negra, que tiene capucha ancha; me la pongo desde el cuarto, para evitar mirar a tantas personas en el trayecto.

'Tienes que concentrarte, Hermione' me reprimo, mentalmente. Y aunque ha sido cosa difícil desde que comenzó nuestra relación (antes también, pero más leve), pues la vida académica no para y los exámenes no se postergan, hay que darle duro, más aún ahora que –cuesta reconocerlo- has bajado tanto y...

Antes de sentarme en una de las tantas bancas me doy cuenta que, inconscientemente, me he dirigido hacia aquel lugar.

Las bancas son de cemento, sin respaldar, sólo 2 grandes asideros a cada lado; es uno de ellos el que uso como respaldar, teniendo, por tanto, que poner las piernas lado a lado de la banca.

_Sonreíamos, de cuando en cuando, en los momentos que no nos besábamos. Me encantaba, a sobremanera, cuando me preguntaba si tenía frío, y me apretujaba más hacia sí, tendiendo cuidado, eso sí, que mi chompa no se alce (y me entre el viento por la parte baja de la espalda) y sobando mi brazo, pretendiendo así calentarlo. Se estaba tan bien así, en él, pero me preocupaba que le vaya a cansar el brazo: siendo que estaba sentado de horcajadas en el banco, con uno de los asideros por respaldo, y a mí sentada perpendicularmente a él, apoyándome en su brazo izquierdo, mis piernas sobre su pierna derecha. Su mano libre (la derecha) surcaba, cuando no por mi cintura, por mi rostro._

_No recuerdo bien cómo, el punto es que retomó el tema de la discusión de esta mañana._

_- __Me porté como un idiota... – _

_'Vale, no empieces con eso nuevamente' supliqué mentalmente, mientras cubro mi rostro en su jersey café... y asiento._

_- __Sé que no se te olvidará. Perdóname, por favor... – _

_Yo que sólo quería pasar una noche juntos, haciendo lo típico, lloro nuevamente. Presiono fuertemente su jersey y aún con el rostro oculto le pido que no lo vuelva a hacer, con un por favor al final, que fue un toque de súplica mía._

_- __Jamás. – me dice, fuerte, claro y hondo, presionándome contra sí. – Jamás. – repite. _

_Unos minutos así, y retoma:_

_- __Es que no quiero que nadie te lastime. – parece haberse dado cuenta que encontró el porqué de su comportamiento de esta mañana, y se sostiene en ello. – 'Mione, aunque no lo demuestre soy muy celoso. Ha llegado ocasiones en que me reprimo para no pedirte que te alejes de algunos amigos._

_- __Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti. – alzo mi mirada hacia él, con convicción._

_- __Lo sé, lo sé. – me vuelve a abrazar, parece como si... no pudiera sostener mi mirada.- Por eso no dejes que te lo pida._

_- __En verdad te quiero, Ron; en verdad te quiero.- esboza una sonrisa, ya mirándome, al fin._

_Mas esta vez soy yo la que rehuye su mirada, apoyo mi mejilla derecha en su pecho, mirando... quién sabe qué._

_- __Por esto soy tan reacia y fría ante los demás: para protegerme, porque soy, en realidad, tan frágil.- se asoma, por mi alma, una pequeña duda ante tal confesión, me he vuelto, con esto, tan vulnerable ante él._

_- __Vales mucho, 'Mione. No permitas que nadie te lastime. Tienes que aprender a ser algo cruel y no tan inocente (aunque eso me gusta, confiesa sonriendo). No soportaría que nadie te lastime... Ni yo. No dejes que te lastime, nunca, nunca...-_

_Y lo sabes, lo sientes. No necesito una promesa de amor eterno (que nunca me la ha dado, porque siempre me dice 'no prometo amarte para siempre, pero en verdad estoy completamente enamorado de ti'), dada mi posición, por todo lo que he pasado, era todo lo que pedía, era lo que necesitaba: '**No soportaría que nadie te lastime.**'_

_- __Ron – lo llamé. Me mira. No encuentro las palabras, o el valor; miro hacia otro lado y él vuelve a hablar redundando en el tema. Ya no lo escucho, sólo me tomo tiempo para decirlo. – Ron.- vuelvo a evocarlo, tomando ya completamente su atención.- Te amo._

_Me estaba mirando cuando se lo dije. Esbozó una sonrisa, se apagó, volvió a aparecer. Asustada yo atiné a abrazarlo, pude sentir, entre sus brazos, que se agitaba mientras sonreía, pues exhalaba bruscamente emitiendo cuasi-risas, nervioso._

_- __Puede que para ti no signifique mucho, pero para mí sí y... –_

_- __No, no. – interrumpe, me separa de él. – Yo esperaba el día que me amaras, 'Mione. En verdad es la primera vez que me pasa, en serio: Te amo._

_Le sonrío, me sonríe; le abrazo, me devuelve el acto; le vuelvo a repetir que lo amo, no siendo capaz de hacerme a la idea que se lo esté diciendo a alguien._

_Lo típico: susurrándonos palabras bonitas, tomándonos de la mano (la libre), acariciándonos los rostros, esbozos de besos, besos, más que besos. Hasta que... No sé cómo lo hace, pero puedo sentir cuando sus besos son más que eso. Quizás porque estruja mis labios de tal forma... O porque se separa apenas de mis labios y su lengua asoma entre estos, acariciando los míos, logrando agitarme, desprender de mí unos suspiros que llevan su nombre. También, puede ser, la forma en que enlaza sus brazos a mi cintura, acercándome, demasiado. No lo sé, el punto es que pierdo el control, el punto es que dejo sus labios y me enrumbo a su cuello, descubriéndolo, dejándolo a la intemperie de ese frío de las altas horas de la noche._

_- __Soy mala¿verdad? –_

_- __Sí. – afirma, a manera de reprimenda. – Pero me gusta esa maldad... Soy masoquista.- carcajadas de ambos._

_Aprovecha y es ahora él quien se enrumba por mi cuello¡pero cómo sabe hacerlo de bien! Me agita, me obliga a cerrar los ojos, me estremece a tal punto que mis manos se cierran estrujando su contenido (su jersey). El arco entre mi mentón y mi esternón de hace obtuso, dejándole campo libre a donde se aventure. Imaginé que sólo quería pasar del lado derecho al izquierdo, pero en el trayecto cambió de ruta: al sur. Su mano, desesperada por ayudar su cometido, iba a la altura de mi hombro, jalando mi chompa más hacia fuera, mas siendo que estaban sus labios tan abajo, no ayudaba mucho, y no se atrevía a posar sus dedos ni un centímetro más abajo. Pero sus labios seguían, caminando por entre mis pechos, deshaciéndose del estorbo de la ropa con un leve empujón de su nariz, agitándose tanto que su respiración creaba sonidos extraños al chocar contra mi pecho, desesperándose, apresurando el paso. Cuando ya estaba sobre uno de mis montes y yo gimiendo al aire, sin poder ni querer detenerlo, respirando de tal forma que sólo lo antojaba más, presionando mi mano tras su nuca... se detuvo. Un último beso al estrecho de entre mis senos; un segundo para aspirar aire y, de un empujón, retirarse; una sola mano para volver a cubrir lo que con tanta destreza logró desabrigar. Mas su entereza no fue tanta, porque volvió a acurrucarse entre ellos, por sobre mi chompa azul marino, mientras con voz trémula repetía 'lo siento, lo siento'._

_- __¿Estás bien? – tantas veces me formuló tal pregunta cuando me seducía haciéndome agitar, que me sentí orgullosa de ser yo esta vez quien lo haga._

_Asintió, aun agitado, y volvió a pedir disculpas si hizo algo que yo no quería._

_- __Fuiste muy abajo.-_

_- __Lo sé, lo sé, discúlpame. – asiento. – Es que... me haces sentir cosas.- lo miro interrogativamente.- Cosas...- duda, no lo quiere decir - Me haces desearte.- suelta de una, mirándome de tal forma._

_No. Eso no es posible. Soy yo¡hermione!_

_- __¿A mí? – pregunto, incrédula, con una sonrisa de escepticismo única que lo ofende._

_Asiente._

_- __No debí decírtelo, no quiero que te sientas... presionada.- y está tan serio, tan serio, que me asusta._

_- __No, no eso. Sólo que es... tan extraño._

_Voy digiriendo tal confesión, se me hace difícil hacerme a la idea. ¡Merlín¡Soy yo¿Me... desea¿Cómo pued...?_

_¿Será posible que...?_

_Me doy cuenta que, con Ron, nunca se sabe: Si llegó a enamorarse de mí, siendo... ¡como soy¿Porqué no...?_

_Quizás..._

_- __Dímelo.- suplico._

_Se toma su tiempo._

_Se decide:_

_- __Te deseo...-_

_Me tomo mi tiempo._

_Saboreo._

_- __Dímelo. – repito, provocándolo en los labios, presionándome yo sola contra él, irguiéndome hasta llegar mi rostro a la altura del suyo._

_- __No debo...- me aleja de él._

_Mas no me conformo. No sé cómo, no sé por qué ni por qué no, pero lo provoco, lo vuelvo a enloquecer, logro que vuelva a estrujarme contra él, que vuelva a preguntarme si deseo que me bese en el cuello; asiento maliciosa, respondiendo desdeñosamente a su petición de que si hace algo que yo no quiera, lo detenga. Eso ya no importa, lo que interesa es que lo vuelva a hacer; sí, de nuevo, más abajo, más... entre mis pechos._

_No soporta, agitado vuelve a cubrirme. No puede, se sorprende de que se le haga tan difícil seguir._

_- __Es... increíble. Contigo... – sonríe, derrotado. – Si hubieras sido otra chica ya te hubiera pedido otra cosa, pero... ¡Eres tú! Y quiero que todo vaya correctamente._

_- __Siento que vamos muy rápido.- apoyo._

_- __Es correcto.- medita.- ¿Quieres que retrocedamos?- asiento.- Es correcto.-repite_

_Yo, recostada en su pecho; él, reposando su mentón entre mis cabellos. Ambos meditando._

_- __Algún día eso ocurrirá. Quizás suceda, quizá no pase entre nosotros. No importa. Yo te quiero a ti, por lo que eres.-_

_Yo recostada en su hombro; él, posando sus labios en mi mejilla. Ambos meditando._

_- __Te amo, Ron. Te lo digo así, con ese calor bonito que se siente al decirlo: Te amo.- le confieso._

_Me levanta el rostro tomándome del mentón un dedo. Obligándome a mirarlo._

_- __Lo has descrito como yo lo siento, pero no podía expresarlo.-_

_Es la sonrisa más dulce que jamás me ofreció. Es la sonrisa más sincera que jamás le ofrecí._

He dejado el banco y, prácticamente, he caído a su zona anterior: la que queda frente al lago.

Sentada en el grass, dándole la espalda al colegio, he abrazado mis piernas, recostando mi cara en las rodillas, sonriendo ante el último recuerdo. Manteniendo mis **ojos cerrados** tratando de revivir el sabor de sus labios, la delicadeza de sus palabras, el calor de sus brazos... Algo.

No.** Cerrar los ojos **ya no es buena idea.

Será fácil olvidarte, sí. ¡Bah¡Pan comido! Teniendo en cuenta que todos los lugares cuentan una anécdota nuestra, que soy amiga de tu hermana y de tu mejor amigo, que a Voldemort parece habérselo tragado la tierra, que te veo cada día y, sobre todo, me encanta recordarte.

Sí, será fácil olvidarte, sólo que **cerrar los ojos **ya no es una opción. Encontraré otra, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, porque sin ti... ya no sirve para nada más.

Será fácil olvidarte, sólo que...

Si tan sólo quisiera olvidarte. Todo sería más fácil¿no?

**Dedicado a: **Nery, una gran persona, un mundo por descubrir, con la cual me tomaré mi tiempo para conocer. :)

**Notas de la autora: **Mi idea es hacer 4 capítulos, tengo el esbozo de este fic en mi mente, y se me apetece mucho; pero¡venga! Tengo otro fic sin terminar y mi rendimiento en la unvs. no van muy bien. No lo sé, no lo sé. Unas cuantas amanecidas más y, si logro salvar el curso, quién sabe.

Innecesariamente explico: Pareja Ron&Hermione, mi preferida¿alguna duda ya:) ¡No lo creo!

Espero les agrade, un inicio no tan llamativo, pero el final me agradó más. Va, no sirvo para los diálogos, se me da mejor (o menos catastrófico, sería más adecuado) los pensamientos puros.

**Aclaración extra: **Este fic, Equiparando sentimientos y otro, que espero publicar pronto, estarán conectados. Otra etapa de mi vida, sí, tal cual Columpio. Para más explicaciones de cómo van estos fics, entrad a mi profile. Gracias de antemano. :)

Atentamente:

**Karla**

**('Mione)**


	2. Cierro los ojos

**Cierro los ojos.**

Al menos tú tienes el derecho de odiarme, puedes recurrir a ello y... olvidarme.

Así de simple.

¿Sabes cuánto daría por poder odiarte¿Aunque sea un poco, eh?

suspiro

Pero tú no has fallado, tú nunca has fallado, y no hay nada que odiar.

_- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? -_

_Así, sin rodeos: es lo mejor. Sin alternativa a escapes, sin salida. Estábamos a solas, no era tan tarde._

_Me tenía... con el corazón en la mano. No es que haya hecho algo, sino, precisamente todo lo contrario, no hacía mucho: Me le acercaba, huía; rozaba sus labios, esquivaba; le esperaba, me echaba._

_No es normal, no es aceptable, no... no era soportable, no para mí, a lo menos._

_Y no respondía, giraba la vista hacia su izquierda, huyendo de la mía._

_Si es necesario terminar con esto, que sea ahora: estoy involucrando demasiado contigo, y quiero creer que aún puedo salvar mi corazón, que aún hay vuelta atrás._

_Quiero creer eso._

_- Yo... - comienzas, o eso intentas.- Te quiero mucho, Ron¡porque antes de ser mi enamorado fuiste mi amigo y...! Te quiero mucho, pero... - no, no, me estás mirando directamente: esto es malo. - No estoy enamorada de ti._

_Sí, directamente es mejor... O eso pensaba. ¿Aún sigo creyendo eso?_

_- ¿Tú acaso estás enamorado de mí? - me abofeteas luego de tirarme al suelo._

_- Yo te he dicho ya que sí, que te amo. - después de lo que me has dicho¿quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir? Por ti lo haré: - Ya te he dicho que no prometo amarte para siempre, pero - me llevo la mano al pecho, juro que sin querer, sólo nació - en verdad estoy completamente enamorado de ti.-_

_Me miras, detenidamente, disminuyendo la luz de tus ojos, entrecerrándolos, tratando de buscar algo en los míos._

_- P-pero... ¿Cómo puede ser? - y no te falta la voz, lo dices con convicción.- Ron, no soy la típica chica bonita: no soy delgada, no uso ropas apretadas, no... ¿Qué me ves?_

_Eres... para mí eres bonita. Pero no fue eso lo que me atrajo de ti. ¿Qué te digo?_

_- N-no lo sé. - piensa, piensa.- Tu forma de ver las cosas, a las personas: las estimas por quienes son en realidad, no por cuánto tienen, o cuánto te ofrecen. Cómo me soportas, y me haces entrar en razón tan fácilmente. Cómo te enojas, cómo te desesperas... Es... No lo sé, muchas cosas.- ¿qué más le puedo decir?_ _Se me va¡se me va, Merlín! Y no hago más que decir estupideces¿la forma en que te enojas¡Eso fue tan...! Cierto._

_Derrotado mi mirada cae a la carpeta._

_Hay algo en ella, cuando frunce el ceño, cuando pone las manos a las caderas y golpea el zapato contra el suelo, cuando se pone roja de rabia, que... Me encanta._

_Esto es raro: lo acepto._

_- ¿Quieres que te de un tiempo? - una forma suave de decir: termina conmigo._

_- ¿T-tiempo? - preguntas, asustada.- No, no. No quiero perderte. - me besas, sorpresivamente._

_- ¿Entonces? – pregunto, al finalizarlo. Estoy a tu disposición, dime qué hago._

_Te alzas de hombro, con la mirada perdida._

_- Al menos quiero saber si tienes la intención de enamorarte de mí. - tus ojos son míos, automáticamente; pierdo tus ojos, al siguiente instante._

_- Yo... No... - suspiras -Sé lo qué es pasar por eso y... -_

_- ¿Ya te has enamorado alguna vez? - pregunto._

_- ¿Tú no? -_

_Niego._

_- Es la 1° vez que me pasa, contigo. -_

_- No sé si esa vez me enamoré, pero... Dolió mucho y... Tengo miedo de... -_

_- **No tiene que ser siempre así.** -_

_- Lo sé¡lo sé! - interrumpe.- Pero... De todas maneras._

_- Si deseas tiempo puedo dart... - _

_- No¡no! - respondes, automáticamente, parece que la idea te asusta.- Yo... voy a intentarlo, prometo intentarlo. Voy a dejar que todo fluya. _

_Y me sonríes. Y te acercas. Y me encantas. _

No siempre tiene que ser así... Pero otra vez saliste dañada: No me lo perdono.

Puedo ver esa mirada nueva, esa fluidez de tus actos, esa entrega. Te lo pedí: me lo diste; pero te costó, vaya que sí. No sabía que te ibas a entregar de ese modo, me sorprendió todo lo que tenías por darme: tenías tanto, tanto.

No siempre tiene que ser así, pero de nuevo terminaste con el corazón en la mano. Sola. Herida. Por mí.

Cierro los ojos... Sólo eso, no puedo hacer más: cierro los ojos, por ti.

_No puedo, llevamos tiempo así, y no puedo. Tengo que... probarte, sólo un poco, despacio, pero tengo qué. Porque no puedo ya._ _Un suspiro, diminuto, pequeño, pequeño, pero una delicia para mí. Te yergues y apartas de mí._ _-Déjame.- y voy de nuevo hacia ese lugar._ _Otros suspiro, igual de insonoro, pero aún más delicioso._ _-No...- me empujas._ _Estás dudando, lo sé, porque no te alejas del todo, porque me vuelves a besar._ _-¿Porqué?- enfadado, sí, enfadado._ _No puedo, tus labios lo son todo, pero necesito probar más._ _-Porque me haces estremecer...- un suspiro, pequeño, pequeño, que me volvió loco._ _Sólo quisiste decirlo, no detenerme: tu mentón se eleva, se apoya en mi hombro. Merlín, vaya invitación._ _No es otro sabor (sigues siendo tú), no es otra textura (sigue siendo suave), no es otro color (lo he vuelto tan rojo como tus labios). Es ese gemido que te hago expulsar, es tu respiración que se incrementa más y más, es mi nombre el que acabas de pronunciar._

Porqué, si tenía lo que quería, quise más. No debí tomar tanto...

_-¿Quieres que te acaricie?- expectante, ansioso, temblando._ _Asientes, mirándome directamente, mordiéndote el labio inferior. Tengo que tomar fuerzas, para ir despacio._ _Mi mano baja, de tu rostro a tu vientre, y comienza a reptar, ascendiendo, por debajo de tus 3 capas (de las cuáles sólo tomé conciencia de 2)._ _Desde el instante que cualquiera de mis fríos dedos se posaron sobre tu tibieza, cerraste los ojos, y me hablaste con el rostro y oraciones sin palabras. Me aterra tener tanto control¡tienes que limitarme! Yo sólo no puedo..._ _Pero mis manos siguen su camino, y no se detienen a pensarlo cuando la tela blanca los detiene. En el centro hay un arco¡arriba¡abajo¡al centro! Vaya estrategia, ni Napoleón. La única duda es si a la derecha o a la izquierda. Esta última está más accesible._ _He gemido: largo, bajo, apagado. Mirando por sobre tu chompa, como si pudiera distinguir claramente mi mano y tu piel._ _A la derecha ahora, algo dificultoso, pero hay que ser equitativos._ _No te beso, te ahogas, lo sé (lo he intentado). Respira, preciosa, respira, que, literalmente, si tú no respiras, yo tampoco puedo._ _Ya estás: marcada, sólo mi nombre, sólo mis manos. Esa es mi huella._

Sí, tu piel lleva mi nombre, como una zanja profunda que no podrás borrar. Ahora, que estás libre de mí, qué vas a hacer, siempre mirarás esa huella en ti, cómo olvidar.

Debí detenerme a pensar, en algún punto de nuestra relación, en qué depararía cuando todo llegue a su fin; debí recordar, a cada segundo, no volverme tu mundo, dejarte aprender respirar fuera de aquí.

Pero lo soñé tanto, tener todo de ti, cada punto, que no pude ver cómo acababa con tu entorno, cómo dependías más y más de mí.

_No quiero verte, no tengo el valor hoy para soportar tu indiferencia y esconder mi dolor, despreocupándote. No quiero herirte (aunque sí), mejor lo dejó ahí y me voy._ _- Ron. - estás aquí, atrapándome en medio de las escaleras, esperando que vire a responderte. Cosa que no hago.- Ron. - me detengo, a tu insistencia, ni te das cuenta que no tuve intención de hacerlo en un principio. - Henry me dijo que te pidiera la información que obtuvieron en el hospital San Mungo.- tus ojos firmes, tranquilos sobre los míos, me tomaste la mano esperando respuesta¿pero qué no ves!_ _Fuimos al hospital para obtener información y basar en ellos un trabajo grupal de Herbología (sobre hierbas medicamentosas y sus efectos restauradores), pero, diantres, Henry oyó lo mismo que yo¿qué no puede decirte?_ _- No sé, no sé, no nos dijeron casi nada, que Henry te diga. - No lo vas a olvidar, empujé tu mano en un gesto hosco y seguí mi camino abajo sin siquiera mirarte, con el ceño algo fruncido._ _No, no lo vas a olvidar, me consta porque me contaste al día siguiente, entre sollozos el resto de tu día producto de mi cobardía. No pudiste sin mí, ese día; el hecho de que haya discutido con mis padres, mi mal día, no justificó por nada tu dolor. __- No me dejes. - te supliqué, cuando me abrazaste el verme destruido._ _-No... - recuerdo, tu siguiente frase, a perfección: Tu voz neutra, segura, mística y con un sabor a dolor. -Tú no me dejes a mí. - __Siempre lo supiste¿verdad? Que sería yo el que termine con esto. Porqué, entonces, me diste tanto a tal punto de quedarte sin nada propio; porqué, si lo presentías, te negaste a esa voz vaticinadora y me escuchaste a mí, creyéndome._ _El momento que quise crear fue mi excusa obteniendo tu perdón; el momento que me ofreciste fue la reafirmación de tus sentimientos con tu petición por los míos a cambio:_ _- ¿Estás bien? - te alejas un poco de este abrazo, para ver mi rostro, sólo. Las lágrimas aún no escapan de mí, el estar a punto se refleja. Me escondo en ti de nuevo._ _- Sólo abrázame fuerte, como hasta ahora, y estaré bien. -_ _Y lo haces, y te estrujo, y me dices:_ _- Te quiero, bonito, te quiero... Prometo intentar no dañarte jamás.-_ _Tomaste mi disculpa y la convertiste en tuya._

¿En qué te convertí?

La pareja de mi enfrente, en este pasillo que me dirige a las afueras de este gran colegio, detiene mi mirada. Los observo atentamente, llegando a la conclusión que tú eras especial. Si te rodeaba por la cintura, reías de cosquillas; si estábamos por una pared, intentabas que sea yo el que esté contra ella; cuando te besaba, llegaba un momento en que me detenías y dominabas.

_-No. Yo, yo. - ordenabas, con una voz cómplice._ _Llegaba tu momento, mis labios permanecían inmóviles, con los tuyos los entreabrías. Sé tus ojos abiertos, capturando cada gesto mío y comienzas: La cara dorsal anterior de te lengua ha asomado y llegado a mi labio superior. Breve, tan breve que es eterno; tibio, tan tibio que quema._ _Estoy cayendo, lo notas cuando te capturo más hacia mí, inclinando la cabeza un poco para caer limpio sobre tus labios._ _- No, no. Yo. - explicas, mientras te me alejas con tus brazos en mi pecho como palanca._ _¿Porque eres tan cruel? Pero, por sobre todo¿porqué me encanta esa malicia tan tuya, tan sana y tan perversa?_ _Vuelvo a ladear mi cabeza, intentando desesperadamente tomar ya tus labios. Mas no me dejas, juegas conmigo, te divierten mis intentos fallidos, mi deseo, tu supuesto poder. __- Déjame... - sí, te suplico. Tu negativa junto a esa sonrisa va aniquilando mi orgullo. Volveré a intentar._ _Hacia donde incline mi rostro, tú lo viras, dejándonos siempre paralelos, e inaccesible a tus besos; estando tan cerca, con tus labios abiertos, suspirando, acrecentando mis ansias, vuelves a humedecerme los labios con tu lengua._ _- Déjame. - es una orden, lo sabes._ _- No... - sí, me suplicas. No podrás mantener este juego por demasiado tiempo¿lo sabes? Además, si no te alejas, si sigues rozando, es porque el deseo es común._ _Es todo._ _Tomo tus muñecas fuertemente entre mis manos, te separo y con un giro ágil cambiamos posiciones: tú, entre un muro y mi deseo._ _No te ofrezco si quiera una sonrisa maliciosa, molesto, tomaré lo que quiero: tus labios. Luego tu cuello, voy arrimando tu ropa de esa zona. Hay algo mal... No estás... 'reaccionando'. Te enfoco: Estás tensa. Me ofreces libre albedrío sobre ti, pero si no lo disfrutas no... No puedo._ _- ¿No quieres? - temo._ _- No debemos. - excusas._ _- Está bien. - miento, molesto._ _Mientras te libero llego a saber que estos momentos-detalles son importantes, abren mi mente: Teniendo noción que me importas más de lo que imaginas e imagino._

He llegado a las afueras. Hace tanto frío. Nada con qué cubrirme. Camino despacio sin importarme. Sigo pensando:

En algún momento te convertiste en quien repartía los besos y yo en quien los esquivaba. ¿Porqué no me decías nada? Cómo podías soportarme tanto. Y caía, volvía a ti como loco, por momentos, a respiros, para volver a huir y dañarte con mi indiferencia. Lo sentías, lo sé, sentía tu miedo y tu valor. Tu careta, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, que yo no he hecho nada malo.

_Estabas radiante sentada a mi lado, casi al borde, para poder observarme mejor, ya que yo estaba perfectamente apoyado en aquella banca. Te acercas, apoyando tu mano izquierda en mi pecho, me besas. Me yergo, apartándote con esto, terminando aquel beso. Continúo con la conversación con una frase intrascendental, final, y creo otro nuevo. _

_¿Podrías ser más discreta? Logro ver por 5 segundos arquear tus cejas tristemente, por otros 5 segundos más, te sumes en una lucha de pensamientos, analizando, rehusando. Cuando tomas una decisión, me observas y va naciendo de la nada una enorme sonrisa, enfrascándote en la conversación que sosteníamos. _

_No te trato mal, simplemente no me acerco, te lo impido, callo mucho, caminamos en silencio, salvo cuando intentas rescatar la situación. _

_Por el rabillo del ojo veo que vas perdiendo la lucha, vas cayendo: tu carita preocupada. No voy a ceder, no voy a abrazarte fuerte ni disipar tus dudas con un te amo. _

_Estás a punto de echarte a llorar, viras hacia mí, intentas sonreír mientras te acercas a mí. Es tu último esfuerzo, puedo verlo, me suplicas con los ojos no te aparte. Aún no caen tu lágrimas y ya las siento. Tenías que mirarme de esa manera, tenías que besarme de aquella forma... Te dejo ser, voy... voy a besarte. Cuando detienes tus labios, para que yo guíe el movimiento esta vez, despierto, abro los ojos y vuelvo a erguirme. _

_¿Te he destruido tanto? Tu cabeza da a mi hombro, tus ojos al suelo, tu mano presiona la mía, toda tú me estás empapando. No puedo rescatarte esta vez, aunque con tan poco lo lograría. Un te amo que está dentro, que cabe perfectamente en tu corazón, que aprisiono y no libero. Mi brazo sobre tus hombros no significa nada, sólo un peso más. _

_Este silencio que yo he originado me duele porque te duele. . Sigues esperando de mí durante todo el camino. _

_Hemos llegado a la sala común, a la bifurcación en las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos y las chicas. _

- _La he pasado bien hoy contigo. – mi hipócrita sonrisa supera a las palabras que eché. _

_Sonríes, costándote tanto, intentando tomar mis últimas palabras para borrar-justificar todo aquel día. _

- _Yo también. Gracias. – no puedes hacerlo, te has dado cuenta. _

_Bajas tu mirada, presionas tus manitos una con la otra, miras hacia un lado, suspiras largamente mientras frunces el entrecejo, como decidiéndote. Buscas algo en tu túnica, lo sacas, lo pones en mis manos. _

- _Feliz Navidad. – de puntitas me das un tan pequeño beso, viras y te apresuras escaleras arriba. En ningún momento, desde que bajaste tu mirada, volviste a mirarme. En ningún momento. _

_La escalera tan vacía, mis manos tan llenas: Un muñeco de nieve, de trapo, rústico, opaco. _

_Saboreando nuestro último beso, sin saberlo, puedo jurar que tu sí. Es tan cierto cuando digo que he adivinado esa última lágrima tuya escaleras arriba. _

¿Qué te he dejado¿Cómo he terminado todo? No lo sé, no lo sé. Ya está hecho. Me limito a seguir, rodeado de todos nuestros lugares, nuestros momentos. Como aquella banca frente al lago, que guarda confesiones, 2 perdones, algunas promesas, unas lágrimas y unas caricias entre pequeños gemidos.

Sé, si me siento, nada volverá, pero pudo fingir que sí, que estás aquí: Vienes a saltitos, risueña, sentándote al otro extremo, esperando que yo te acerque, te seduzca, mirada cándida, ojos rendidos ante mis deseos. Eras mía, tan mía.

Me siento, usando como respaldar el lateral derecho, subo mis piernas, las abrazo, apoyo mi mejilla izquierda en las rodillas, observando al lago. Cierro los ojos, lanzo un gran suspiro: 'Mione. Vuelvo a abrirlos, y si bajo un poquito la vista, veo unos ojos marrones que casi no logro reconocer por lo apagados que ahora están. Abiertos de par en par, como los míos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado a:** Mep, por sus 16 años cumplidos, mas por siempre serás, ya te lo he dicho, mi pequeña y dulce Mep. Disculpa si no ha salido gran cosa, pero casi me he obligado a sentarme frente al ordenador y teclear algo, por ti. Me ha costado unas cuantas lágrimas y casi-casi me ha vuelto a tumbar en la cama, pero ha sido breve, mucho más que antes.

**Notas de la autora:** Discúlpenme si no he escrito casi nada durante este año, si este escrito no les satisface. La carrera me absorbe, mi léxico se limita a términos ininteligibles, mi modo de escapar y sobrevivir se escapa de mis manos. Voy muriendo, si a alguien le interesa, si a alguien le afecta: mis disculpas.

† —(• K a r l a •)— †


End file.
